Reencuentro peligroso
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Los niños elegidos, ya mayores y algunos trabajadores o universitarios, se reúnen para festejarlo. Pero el tranquilo picnic en el Digimundo se estropea cuando aparece un viejo conocido. Este fic participa en el torneo "escribe a partir de una premisa", del foro proyecto 1-8.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, pertenece a Toei Animation

Este Fic participa en el torneo escribe a partir de una premisa del foro proyecto 1 - 8

Premisa: Es primero de Agosto. Los elegidos, ya mayores y algunos trabajadores o universitarios, se reúnen para festejarlo. Pero el tranquilo picnic en el digimundo, se estropea cuando aparece un viejo conocido.

Título: Reencuentro peligroso

Nº palabras: 1434 según Word

* * *

Los años, las obligaciones y algún que otro incidente, habían terminado por distanciarlos a todos. Mantenían el contacto sí, pero no era lo mismo que antaño. Tan sólo fríos mensajes, salidas a las que todos no podían acudir y emails que tardaban en responderse. Todos se habían centrado en sus vidas y sus carreras, incluso más de uno habían dejado de visitar con frecuencia a su compañero de la infancia con el que formó equipo en el digimundo. A veces parecía que el mundo de los adultos los tuviese completamente absorbidos. Sólo dos personas habían mantenido un contacto regular con el digimundo, Tk y ken, quienes compartían algunas clases comunes de sus respectivas carreras. Se habían mantenido cercanos junto con Kari, aunque esta con menor frecuencia, quien estaba sometida desde hacía años a demasiado estrés, tabajando y estudiando por correspondencia al mismo tiempo. Estaba completamente sola. Tras la repentina muerte de sus padres, Tai se había marchado y Kari había tenido que aprender a valerse ella sola

— Tenemos que hacer algo — Dijo Ken. — Deberíamos volver a ser el equipo que éramos antes.

— Hay una fecha simbólica para todos. El primer día de Agosto. Cuando todo comenzó.

— Lo sé T.K, me lo contaste. — Suspiró el chico cerrando por completo sus apuntes de psicología criminal — todos quedamos para hablar en grupo por Skype ese día en concreto, pero se me ocurre algo mejor. Veámonos cara a cara.

— ¿Quedar todos para ir de excursión al digimundo y recordar viejos tiempos? — Sonrió — Puedo encargarme de Matt, Kari y Sora.

—Yo de Yolei, iori e Izzi. Al resto habrá que dejarles un mensaje.

— Sé que sora sigue en contacto con Tai. ¿No lo estaba Izzi con Joe y Mimi?

— Si, le pediré que nos ayude a completar la cadena. Faltan dos semanas para el primero de agosto, seguro que lo conseguimos. Escribiré un mail a Davis

(***)

Desde arriba de un árbol una gata blanca contemplaba el horizonte. Hacía un par de días que había hablado con su compañera, pero eso lejos de tranquilizarla la había puesto más nerviosa todavía; no sólo porque cada vez lo hacían con menos frecuencia, sino que cada vez que la veía le parecía que estaba más agotada, más al límite. No le gustaba eso.

Había recibido la noticia que vendrían todos el uno de Agosto. Ella no estaba segura si era para alegrase o si era buena idea; había detectado una actividad anormal y difícil de describir. No creía que fuese prudente que se juntasen todos los elegidos, más no dijo nada, no deseaba romper la alegría que sus dos amigos compartían.

— ¿El resto lo saben?

— Todavía no, íbamos a decírselo — Agregó Wormon.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros? — Preguntó Patamon, últimamente la notaba algo distante.

— Claro, siempre ceno con vosotros.

Miré un día más hacía aquel sol anaranjado escondiéndose por el oeste, antes de saltar del árbol y caer mullidamente en el suelo del bosque. Aguardaría con ansias el uno de agosto.

(***)

El día uno de agosto llegó al fin, se juntaron todos en casa de Izzi; una mansión impresionante repleta de lo último en tecnología. El cómo había logrado hacer esa fortuna sin haber terminado su segunda carrera es un misterio. La mayoría de ellos trabajaba o seguía estudiando, e Izzi simplemente parecía estudiar por diversión, además de explicarles detalladamente un importante trabajo que estaba haciendo para una empresa privada. Saltaba a la vista lo bien pagado que estaba. Todos estaban algo alucinados con esa situación, con la fortuna que había corrido Izzi; Kari no, ella encontraba injusto y frustrante que sucediese aquello, que a algunos les fuese tan bien y a otros tan mal. Además, su hermano ni la había mirado, sabía bien porqué. La seguía considerando culpable de la muerte de sus padres, tan solo por haber salido de fiesta aquella noche y haber llamado para que la recogiesen. Un completo inmaduro, era lo que era. Los únicos con los que hablaba, que sentía que no le habían dado la espalda, eran TK y Ken. Estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero había pedido el día libre y deseaba pasar unas horas como si nada hubiese pasado, o intentarlo al menos.

Fue Yolei, quien como antaño, abrió la puerta digital. Solo que ahora no lo hacía con el entusiasmo mostrado en la infancia, sino más bien con una seriedad adulta; parecía contenta y al mismo tiempo mucho más madura. Entraron todos juntos al digimundo, sonriendo felices como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, era como si ese lugar fuese un bálsamo reparador. El lugar que habían escogido eran las ruinas mayas del continente de Server. Con ellos estaban todos sus compañeros digimon excepto uno, Gatomon.

Todos comenzaron a contar como les iba en sus distintos proyectos: Iori siendo contratado de becario en un prestigioso bufete, Yoley y Mimi cada una con sus respectivas ONG ecologistas que parecían hacerse la competencia, Davis con sus estudios empresariales y su visión de futuro, Sora encargándose de la empresa materna, Matt entrenada para ser astronauta... Kari se mantuvo algo apartada de la alegría y el júbilo. Se consideraba egoísta por alegrarse por los demás y no hacerlo por Tai quien comenzaba a abrirse paso en el mundo de la política.

Extendieron la manta y dispusieron todo lo que habían traido sobre la misma sentándose dos doce elegidos y once digimon en el círculo, cada uno de los compartía un recuerdo señalado de sus aventuras en el digimundo. Todos tenían uno especial que les era plenamente significativo. No habían hablado de la mitad de ellos cuando llego Gatomon, sentándose en silencio en los brazos de Kari; muchos la miraron, sobre todo los humanos, los digimon ya señalaban que se retrasarían.

— No sabía si calificarlo o no de recuerdos felices — Dijo Tai. — Siempre que nos ocurría algo divertido acababa siendo una trampa o estaba a punto de sucedernos algo.

No terminó de decir esas palabras cuando una corriendo de aire helada pasó entre ellos; venía del interior de las ruinas. Todos se incorporaron y voltearon hacia las mismas, algunos caminaron hacia la entrada por si veían algo. Nada, no había nada en el lugar. Tras unos minutos se giraron, dispuestos a seguir con su comida, solo que los víveres, el agua y la manta habían desaparecido.

— ¿Pero que...? — Matt, como todos los demás estaba perplejo.

— ¿Quién ha tobado nuestra comida? — Preguntó Davis molesto, al igual que cuando era niño pensaba que con la comida no se jugaba — ¿Quién?

— He sido Yo, con la ayuda de algunos de mis socios — Una figura apareció ante ellos. Una figura conocida por todos. Era Genai — Este mundo se encuentra en peligro, y es un peligo que habéis causado vosotros con vuestras actitudes separatistas e individualistas. Excepto res de vosotros, el resto habéis escogido una forma de dirigir vuestras vidas que afecta a la cohesión de este mundo — Chascó los dedos, haciendo que unos Numemon les atacasen a todos, atándolos — Por suerte tengo la solución. Vendréis todos a mi casa.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! — Exclamaron algunos.

— ¿Qué nos harás? – Inquirió Ken.

— Probaremos una terapia y si no da resultado ya pensaremos en otra cosa. Vamos, tengo una propiedad cerca de aquí.

Mientras caminaban Kari y Gatomon se miraron de forma cómplice; fugazmente y sin hablar o causar alboroto. El resto estaban o demasiado molestos para hablar o refunfuñando.

(***)

Pasaron lo que les parecieron Horas, Días y Semanas en casa de Genai; hablando entre ellas de forma forzada, discutiendo, compartiendo sentimientos y pensamientos, discutiendo de nuevo. Una gran sima parecía haber entre ellos, una sima que probablemente se había abierto hacía años. Todos aquellos esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, consiguiendo limar tan solo algunas esperanzas sin llegar a raíz de su desunión o de lo que Genai consideraba que era.

Una noche, cuando todos dormían, dos que le habían estado siguiendo la corriente hasta generar su confianza entraron en la habitación de los demás liberándolos y despertándolos; guiándolos al exterior. Era el momento de escapar. Gatomon se encargaba de los digimon y Kari del resto. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a uno de los televisores y abrieron la puerta regresando a su mundo. Allí no había pasado ni media hora, seguía siendo uno de agosto. ¿Acaso de nuevo el paso del tiempo estaba alterado entre ambos mundos?¿acaso había sido todo eso una especie de sueño?¿De visión colectiva?. Se miraron unos a otros, tardando en hablar o preguntándose siquiera si debían hacerlo, lo que les había sucedido era raro, muy raro. Poco a poco se fueron sentado, con el rostro decidido. Encontrarían una solución. Como siempre habían hecho.

— Debemos volver.

— No sin tener antes un plan de actuación.


End file.
